


A Note on the New Saiyan Society of Planet Saiya

by SophiSinclair



Series: Planet Saiya [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will break down the classes and provide various other information regarding the make up of the new society as the Earth-Saiyans will see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saiya Society

* * *

 

The Royal House of Vegeta of Planet Saiya

His Royal Majesty King Vegeta II

His Royal Highness Crown Prince Trunks

His Royal Highness Duke Rain of line Vedris

Her Imperial Highness Princess Sophia, Lady of line Vedris

Her Grace the Royal Consort Bulma, wife of King Vegeta II

* * *

 

Traditionally the Royal Family of Saiyans was broken up into three lines; the Primary line of Vegeta, the Secondary line of Vedris and the Tertiary line of Vinctis. The tertiary line died with Planet Vegeta, much like the majority of their species but both the remaining lines have managed to survive; Line Vegeta on Earth and Line Vedris on the new Saiyan planet; Saiya.

Planet Saiya is broken up into six districts and a seventh city called the Royal Citadel. Each district is represented by an elected councilor who advises the council leader. Traditionally this council would advise the King, but as he is on Earth at the moment, HRH Duke Rain is the council leader. The districts are based off of the general Class of each Saiyan; A-F with the Nobles, Royals, and any trainees living within the Royal Citadel. The Duke lives in the Royal Palace, and is the only member of the Royal family to do so. His daugher and heiress; Princess Sophia lives within the Citadel, in her own residence with her Honor Guard and Maiden.

The Classes are broken up into three categories; Upper, Middle and Lower. Classes A and B are considered the Upper Classes, the most powerful warriors and smartest scientists. Classes C and D are the middle classes and most of the surviving saiyans are from these classes. Classes E and F are the Lower Class, the weakest of the surviving saiyans, the laborers and teachers. There is a hidden class; The Ladies and Carriers. These saiyans were hidden from Frieza and his evil family due to their unique abilities to bare pure saiyan offspring. Most saiyans are born from the science division, from test tubes, but Ladies and Carriers; once bonded to their true mate, will carry and birth as any earth human woman. The strongest of all Saiyans are born from mated pairs. The warrior known as Goku was born from a mated carrier while his much weaker brother Raditz had been born before Bardock had bonded to his husband. Ladies and Carriers are much sought after for this very reason. Ladies and Carriers are assigned an Honor Guard to protect them whilst they are out and about. Ladies also have the added protection of a Maiden; a barren female warrior who has been trained since birth to defend and assist the Lady Class. The Ladies, Carriers, and Maidens do not possess the ability to transform into the larger ape form.

* * *

 

The Current Ruling Council

Class A- Orat and Kail 

Class B- Cress* and Cado

Class C- Vena* and Matteo

Class D- Sarida* and Pyke

Class E- Ovil and Amo*

Class F- Onnio and Niat

* denotes a female warrior *

* * *

 

Her Imperial Highness, Princess Sophia

Honor Guard

Cado, Honorable Lead Guardian- Class B

Chayot, son of Orat- Class A

Ruco, son of Kail- Class A

Nion, trueborn son of Cress- Class B

Dakon, son of Cado- Class B

Rota, Daughter of Taradoc- Saiyan Maiden


	2. The Royal Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!  
> WARNING! I will mark where the spoilers begin if you are interested in reading more about the back story.
> 
> Once you see ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Stop reading if you do not want spoilers.

The Saiyan Royal Lineage

 

King Vedris the 4th, of House Vegeta and his Queen/Mate; Linnea of House Vegeta

Crown Prince Vegeta the 1st and his Royal Consort/Mate; Velkan of House Vegeta

Prince Rain, Archduke of House Vedris and his Mate; Duke Dorian of House Vedris

Crown Prince Vegeta the 2nd and his Crown Consort Bulma of House Vegeta; later Queen/Mate Sophia of Houses Vedris and Vegeta

Imperial Princess Sophia of House Vedris; Lady of the Line

Crown Prince Trunks of House Vegeta and his RoyalConsort/Mate Goten of House Bardock

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imperial Princess Aleria of Houses Vegeta and Vedris; Lady of the Line

Imperial Prince Jax of Houses Vegeta and Vedris; Archduke of House Vegeta

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His Royal Majesty, Vedris the 4th and his Queen had two children; Vegeta I and Rain, encompassing two of the three royal houses. They named Vegeta I the crown prince and gave him House Vegeta. For Prince Rain they named him Archduke of House Vedris and gave him House Vedris, for his mate they entitled the Class C Warrior Duke of House Vedris.

With the passing of King Vedris, Vegeta the 1st took the throne with his new mate and Queen, Linnea. She bore him one child that they named Vegeta the 2nd, Crown Prince of House Vegeta. Meanwhile, his brothers mate; Duke Dorian, bore Rain one child that they named Sophia, Princess of House Vedris.

Then Planet Vegeta was attacked and destroyed.

King Vegeta 1, Queen Linnea and Duke Dorian all died in the chaos, but the royal heirs and the Archduke all survived but they were separated. Crown Prince Vegeta was off world with a team of saiyans while the Archduke and infant Princess were off world for a vacation.

Prince Vegeta met Crown Consort Bulma and married the earth-woman who bore him one child; Prince Trunks of House Vegeta.

Then the saiyans sent an envoy from the new planet; Saiya, to Earth to fetch the Crown Prince so that he could become King.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

King Vegeta the 2nd dissolved his marriage to the Crown Consort and mated the Imperial Princess Sophia of House Vedris, making her Queen of Saiyans. She then bore him two children; Imperial Princess Aleria and Imperial Prince Jax.


End file.
